


I'll paint your body with the colours of love

by AmidalaDrake



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Just imagine normal Red Robin and Red Hood but with this twist, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalaDrake/pseuds/AmidalaDrake
Summary: Your soulmate can touch you and the feelings behind those touches result in colours. One particular colour, Jason had never seen before...





	I'll paint your body with the colours of love

The colours that adorned Jason’s body had gradually changed colour over time.

When he and Tim were fighting, and he tried to kill Tim multiple times, the blows resulted in dark red and green splashes of colour across him. Envy and anger. How fitting for the time.

But recently, when Tim touched him, how every briefly, it resulted in paler reds and light purples. Love and romance. Jason smiled in contentment and relaxed back into his bed, thinking over the challenges they had faced together recently.

When the two realised that they left imprints on each other - meaning they were soulmates – it was difficult but they opened communications. They both had a lot of issues but they bonded over pizza and gaming nights (a night that Jason insisted on at least once every two weeks) and slowly began to actually enjoy each other’s company. Not all soulmates were romantic, some were a form of support and almost familial love; Jason knew this wasn’t the case for them, the sparks of attraction were there in the recesses of his brain even back when he wanted to seriously hurt the Replacement. After all, there is a fine line between love and hate.

They had first kissed around five months ago, and Jason laughed over the memory of the pink marks he left on Tim that night. Jason had been at best hesitant to start a proper relationship with the third Robin, the leftover feelings from the Pit did result in flare-ups and he worried about accidentally hurting Tim. But, like the genius he is, Tim had stalked Jason back to one of his safe houses one night and presented a _motherfucking power point_ on why they could be together. Never should, always could. Tim didn’t want to force it. But they could be together and they had both suffered such losses and heartbreaks through their lifestyle, both in and out of the cape, why close the door to potential love?

There was a slight issue in regards to patrol and such like, but provided they wore gloves and were super aware of their costumes and extremities, there was no way that anyone would find out.

He stood up from his bed and walked into the kitchen, following the sound of something sizzling.

Tim stood at the hob frying some bacon and eggs together. Today was a rare day off and they planned to revel in it. Fatty fried foods and everything. Tim looked up as Jason entered the room and smiled sweetly before returning to the pan. Jason walked right up to Tim and wrapped him in his arms, resulting in Tim giggling and slapping Jason with his spatula.

Jason kissed Tim’s neck and rubbed his head at the juncture between his shoulder and neck, making Tim hum in appreciation. He took a step back and looked at the mark he was sure to find.

A puzzled noise escaped from Jason making Tim turn quickly.

“What is it Jay?”

“The colour… it’s not one I’ve ever seen before”

“Well, what colour is it then? Blue?”

Jason shook his head and smiled,

“Nah babybird, it’s yellow. Happiness. You make me happy Tim”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just absolute fluff, I just had an image of a person covered in like watercolour style paint and it went from there. Also, I realised it's British colour, not American color which would not fit with Gotham style spelling but meh


End file.
